A handheld power tool may include an electronic display device (e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display) and one or more separate indicator lights (e.g., LEDs) to serve as a human-machine interface. LCD and OLED display devices are often manufactured with a plate of glass used as the main structural element holding the LCD/OLED circuitry. The glass can easily break or crack if subjected to mechanical abuse. Therefore, a clear protective lens is often used as a guard for the LCD/OLED display device. This protective lens is often fixed to the tool's housing, usually supported on top of a ledge or lip, so that the protective lens can resist forces applied to the housing. Capture features and/or adhesive are typically used to prevent the protective lens from falling out of the tool.
Many tools that include LCD/OLED display devices also employ LEDs as part of the human-machine interface. To address packaging challenges in confined spaces of the tool, light pipes are often used to transmit light from LEDs mounted on a circuit board located inside the tool housing. This can be a cost-effective solution for delivering control signal lighting to a human-machine interface, as the LEDs do not require individual mechanical mounting and electrical connections.